


You're Amazing

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [87]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie is in love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, buck is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:hi, i dont know if this is here, but can i make a recuest ?? is an idea i have in my head for a long time, but i not great at put it on paper, the idea is: post tsunami or post lawsuit, what ever you want, but the ponit is that Buck is a volunteer in NICU, the 118 dont know, an to be host i just have that, if you can write a story of this, i will be very gratefull, :D
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 283
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	You're Amazing

“Hey Buck wait up,” Eddie jogged to catch up with his best friend who seemed to be heading out of the station in a hurry.

“What’s up Eddie?”

“Do you have plans tonight? Chris is dying for a video game and junk food night.”

“I wish I could but I promised Maddie I’d help her with something after work.”

“Hey it’s no problem.”

“Tell the little man I’ll be there this weekend.”

“Will do, have a good night Buck. Don’t let Maddie work you too hard.”

“You too Eddie, I’ll tell her you said to take it easy on me.”

Eddie chuckled as he climbed into his truck, giving Buck one last wave.

Buck waved back as he loaded his bag in the backseat of his Jeep. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t told Eddie the truth. What he’d said wasn’t a complete lie, Maddie had asked for his help, a month ago, the first time she’d volunteered to bring supplies to the NICU at LA General. After the tsunami, they were low on resources for the babies and families, so Maddie had stepped in, asking Buck to help.

He’d readily agreed, loading his Jeep up with snacks and treats for parents and older siblings along with bottles and special formula, diapers and wipes.

He’d fallen in love the first time he entered the NICU floor and a week later he’d gone through NICU training to volunteer. The nurses and families loved him, especially the older siblings of the babies. Buck loved everything about it, he loved holding the preemies and playing with the older kids. He stopped by at least once a week after work, sometimes more if he could swing it with his schedule.

“Hey Buck,” Holly greeted him as he entered the floor.

She was a few years younger than him and aside from Eddie, Chris and his sister, she was one of his favorite people on the planet.

“Hey Holly.”

“You ready to cuddle some babies?”

“Yes please.”

“Rough day?” she questioned as she led him to scrub in.

“Just long and boring. Which with my job, boring is a good thing,” he chuckled.

Holly helped him into his gown and gestured into the room, “Well pick a kid and have at it.”

“Thanks Holly.”

She smiled at him and left him alone in the nursery. He immediately migrated to Aiden, a baby who had been born at 33 weeks. He was set to leave soon, his NICU stay had been short compared to others but Buck was reminded of Christopher everytime he saw him. He had the sweetest little face and soft golden curls that Buck loved to run his fingers over softly.

“Hi there little man,” he cooed as he lifted Aiden from his bassinet. 

He spent a few hours there before it became hard to keep his eyes open. He said goodnight to Holly on his way out, promising a new load of supplies the next time he came. 

He had just gotten home and collapsed in his bed when he got a text from Eddie.

_ From Eddie: Maddie didn’t work you too hard did she? _

_ From Buck: Nah it was fine. I just got home _

_ From Eddie: Damn it’s late. I’ll let you get some rest _

_ From Buck: Okay. Goodnight Eddie _

_ From Eddie: Goodnight Buck. Sweet dreams _

Buck grinned as he locked his phone. Eddie always said that whenever they said goodnight. He and Eddie had been dancing around this thing between them, whatever it was, since the tsunami. He couldn’t quite call Eddie his boyfriend, neither of them had the balls to ask, but they had long since passed the threshold for “just friends”. Thinking about it too hard made his brain hurt so he rolled over and resigned himself to sleep.

*****

On Friday, as promised, he arrived at Eddie’s house with pizza and Mario Kart. When Eddie came out to help him with the food, he was surprised by all of the bags in the backseat of Buck’s car.

“What is all of this stuff Buck?” he questioned.

“It’s uh- baby stuff. Maddie and I have been buying stuff to donate to the NICU at LA General. I volunteer there once a week now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s kinda great actually.”

“Evan Buckley you are amazing.”

“Thank you?”

Eddie laughed and pulled him in by the front of this shirt, “Is this okay?” he asked when their lips were almost touching.

“Yes. This is perfect.”

“Good.”

Eddie pressed their lips together softly, pulling Buck in tightly against his chest.

They jumped apart when Chris’ small voice called to them, “Daddy, Buck. Come on, I’m hungry.”

“Coming buddy,” Eddie called back over his shoulder.

When he turned back to face Buck, they disolved into giggles.

“Cockblocked by an eight year old,” Buck chuckled.

“We’ve gotta get him out of the house.”


End file.
